His Nightmares
by Velvet-voice.and.Tartan-skirt
Summary: The experience of a nightmare has one waking and hoping that what you were dreaming is no longer there. My nightmares are different, they are my life, my waking hours. Because when I awake my dreams are gone... I would have much rather have her stay.


_**This is just a drabble I wrote after I was listening to "lily's theme' on repeat. It is so mournful, pours resounding sorrow. I just wanted to convey that anguish that you could see in Snape's face in DH2. So I tried…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like to play with J.K Rowlings toys when she isn't looking.**_

He jerked sharply in his bed at the dark figure silhouetted against the door frame. He grasped his wand tightly, knuckles pale at this most wretched invasion.

"Who dares invade… my privacy." He murmured to the darkness.

"Let loose your wand Severus, tis only me." Her voice blew over him with the calm reassurance of a spring breeze and every strain drifted from his tortured muscles as water is brushed from a flower petal.

"Are you real?" he breathed as she drew nearer to the bed, gathering up his sheets over his exposure. The mattress sank under the new weight as she placed herself over his knees and leant towards his face. Her sweet breath warm on his parted lips. Hair tickling sweetly at his chest, a not quite itch not quite needing to be scratched. But it set about a deep yearning that he knew, could never be touched.

"Do I feel real?" She sealed ephemeral lips over his in a fleeting embrace.

"Yes." But the deep rumble of his baritone was heard only in his throat, voice lost within her shining cave of humming promise.

Her gentle hands clasped like a silken vice against his cheeks. But, like silk, it slipped and shifted under the slightest of pressures. He reached up, yearning for her patented touch and felt her grip slide from his fingers. Severus sighed deeply into her mouth, pushing up his hips against her grinding warmth.

"Severus." She hummed softly into the shell of his ear, pushing down onto his growing passion, "Severus." She cried softly and he thought he might die listening to her tender keening, such a yearning ache heavy in her voice it set a desperate case around his heart.

"I need you." He breathed against her neck, inhaling deep the scent of her hair, unable to have it sink deep into his senses.

"Then take me." Light hands made light paths down his slender arms and guided his shaking hands along her slippery form, under the silvery sheen of her slip and to the tender flesh of her presence.

No breath escaped his lips, nor was any taken upon this tenderest touch and for the briefest of moments he joined her in death.

"Breathe… tis a luxury much denied, my darling… breathe." Her words reverberated against his flesh from every direction, surrounding him in heat. He could feel her. Encircling him in her most intimate embrace.

"Let go… you cannot harm me." Even hidden deep within night's discretion he could see her blazing eyes. The emerald orbs blazing into his soul, his tears reflected in their depths and mirrored as her own. They fell from behind her curtain of beautiful Gryffindor hair to land delicately on his cheeks as she moved sensuously against his length.

"Stay," he gasped, raising up, trying desperately to reach a place he knew he could never touch, "don't go."

She pressed herself down against him, her breasts flush against his chest. "But I'm not here." She slipped her tongue inside his open mouth. "I'm not real." Severus could not meet her eyes, they were tight shut, his bittersweet agony forcing them closed.

"If you're not real… then why can I feel your tears upon my living flesh?" He shuddered involuntarily. Words catching in his throat.

She wrapped herself around him, burying her face in the nape of his neck, her mouth latched to his throat as he raised her from the bed with the powerful force of his hips.

"Because they are your own…" the breathy sigh hitched into a cry. It cracked through a barrier in his head with a resounding crack… like ice, over a lake. She pressed a chaste kiss to his quivering lips. Eyes blazing with anguish. She pulled herself up. Away.

"Wait, stay… until morning. Just once." He sat up, reaching but she was fading back into the darkness. His outstretched hand falling into nothing. The image of her mournful eyes still emblazoned on his soul.

"Lily!" A cry broke the darkness and Severus Snape jumped to wake but was greeted with naught but the cold silence of his suffocating darkness.

His chest heaved. "…Lily?.." but he was alone.

_**Well there you go. Tell me how I did guys. I have another thing written up but I don't know if I'll put it separate or as a follow up.**_


End file.
